Bad Day Scenario
by octaviajade
Summary: You've had a bad day and go home to your JJBA boyfriend for comfort. Completed characters: Jotaro, Rohan
1. Prologue

You had a bad day. Perhaps you didn't do well on an exam, someone wasn't very nice to you, or you are just sick of going to work. It doesn't matter what your troubles are. What matters is you can come home to your boyfriend who is always there to cheer you up...

You're on your way home. You have your bag slumped over your shoulder and you're on the brink of tears. You feel like giving up on everything; perhaps you will quit work, quit school, maybe just quit life altogether. You expect to go to an empty house by yourself, as usual. As you approach your home, the sky darkens and clouds thicken above your head. Droplets of rain fall upon your hair, which was a mess to begin with, but it figures it would rain on a day like this as you're venturing home. You can't resist and the tears begin to emerge, flooding your eyes so your vision begins to blur. You rub the tears from your eyes, sniffle, and begin sprinting toward your door.


	2. Reader x Jotaro Kujo

**Jotaro Kujo** :

As you begin to sprint to seek cover from the rain, you look down for only a moment, only seeing puddles of water forming through your blurry vision. Your cute slip-on shoes are becoming soaked as they splatter on the pavement.

THUD

Your body smacks into someone ahead of you. The figure immediately grabs both your arms with their hands, holding a gentle but tight grip. "Yare yare daze..."

You must have heard that line a thousand times. Your heart sinks in your chest as you realize it's your boyfriend, Jotaro Kujo. You don't want to look at him because your makeup and hair is a mess. You always dressed up nice when going on dates with him so what would he think of you right now? He was emotionally distant. If he saw the tears flowing down your cheeks ...

You don't know what to think or say.

After a moment of silence, you feel Jotaro slide his hand around your waist. You are startled by this as you haven't even kissed him yet and he never tried to put any moves on you. Why now? He then crouches at your level and moves his opposite arm behind your knees. With one swift movement, he picks you up with ease. He holds your body close to his. You lean toward him and place a hand on his chest. He walks up to your door and enters your home, continuing toward the stairs up to your room. The sound of the rain is hindered from the inside. All you hear are spatters across the roof. The home is empty and quiet. As Jotaro begins up the stairs, the creeking of the wood fills the silence of the home.

"Jotaro..." you begin to say, but can't seem to continue.

"Hmm?" he mutters.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Seemingly ignoring your question, he reached the stairs, "where is your bedroom?" he asked.

"The door on the left," you reply.

He nudges the door open with his elbow, still holding you in his arms, hesitating before entering your room. You had never invited him into your room and he never asked to see it, so it was avoided up until this point. After only a moment, he entered, and gently laid you on your bed. He then turned around and began to exit.

"... Jotaro?"

He stopped in the doorway, hands in his pockets and back turned toward you.

"Where are you going?" you ask, somewhat startled by his behavior.

He turns his head in your direction, not quite looking at you, "I should give you time to rest."

"... can you stay, please?" you didn't want to be alone right now and seeing Jotaro had made your bleak day slightly brighter.

He didn't immediately reply but chose to turn around and look at you. His bright, blue eyes were not the usual, unconcerned eyes you were used to. He kept his straight face, but his eyes showed some sympathy for you. You broke your gaze, still embarassed by how pathetic you probably looked. In your peripheral vision, you saw him approaching you. Sitting directly next to you, he made the bed give into where he was sitting so that you were pulled in his direction, your shoulder touching his, only making you more embarassed. Although, you shouldn't have been surprised because he was at least 3x your size.

"What's wrong?" he questioned genericly.

At least his intentions were good. Unsure of how to explain everything, and not really wanting to revisit that experience, you simply stated, "It's just been a terrible day."

"Do I need to kick someone's ass?" he asked. Shocked by this, you giggled and continued to look away.

"No, I'm okay." You couldn't help but smile and blush.

With a delicate touch, he grabbed your face and pulled it in his direction. He panned your face with his eyes, glancing at your eyes, lips, and cheeks. He then returned to your eyes and held his gaze, looking at you longingly but with that straight face of his. You were still close to him, your bodies snuggly pressed together. He leaned in, slowly, until your lips met with his. He held the kiss for a few seconds, waiting to see how you'd react. You welcomed it, returning his kiss and placing your hand on his thigh. His immediate reaction was to grab you by your waist and kiss you even deeper the second time, opening his mouth and grasping your lips with his. He then slowly pulled away to look at you once more.

"You wanted me to stay right?" you nodded your head 'yes'. He continued, "then tell me what you want to do next."

Josuke Higashikata: coming soon

Rohan Kishibe: coming soon


	3. Reader x Rohan Kishibe

**Rohan Kishibe:**

You continue to sprint, running past shrubbery that lines the sidewalk. It seems familar but it's not the usual landscape outside your home. You arrive at a door; a door that does not belong to your house. You're slightly confused.

 _Where am I?_

You're standing on a porch in front of a white, lonely looking house. You're protected from the rain at least, and without a thought, you twist the doorknob, permitting yourself to enter the residence. You suddenly realize...

 _This is Rohan's house... but why?_ It feels like you're being pulled by some hidden force and make your way up the stairs. You had never entered Rohan's home before, you merely had a crush on the manga artist. On the street, the two of you would talk about his work, and he'd speak enthusiastically of it. He would also ask you about your own interests and aspirations. Although you weren't invited into his home, somehow you felt welcome.

Finally, you reached where your feet had forced you to follow. Standing in a doorframe, you peered into the room that lay before you, and in that room sat the great Rohan Kishibe. He was scribbling busily at his desk when he peered above his work. His expression revealed he was not surprised.

"You had a terrible day, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, but how did you know?" you asked, unsure of what the hell was going on.

"I made it so you'd come to me whenever you were having a bad day." He stood up and began making his way over to where you standing.

"How?"

"By writing it in your pages. What happened today?" You already knew about his stand power, so you didn't have to question what he meant. Rohan stood before you, looking down into your watery, confused eyes.

"It was just a bad day. More importantly, why would you bring me here?"

He murmured your name, and grabbed you by your hand, "I've known you've liked me since the beginning."

"You read my mind??" You blurted, blushing hard but feeling a little embarassed and infuriated.

Rohan frowned.

You continued, "I'm not really surprised, knowing you..." you pondered what all the humiliating things he knew about you were. You turned away to walk out.

"I know you're humiliated." He said unsympathetically.

"Why are you always analyzing people, and making your observations and predictions? Can't you ever socialize normally?"

"You don't understand," he grabbed your hand and stepped closer to you, forcing your attention on him, "I have liked you since the beginning too. That's why I brought you here." He almost looked angry, having to admit that and hear you yell at him. Despite his moody behavior, his words made your chest grow tight and your heart pound. You inched closer and wrapped your arms around his waist. After a moment, he returned the gesture and you two shared a warm embrace.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw you," he began, with a gentle voice now. "It was a day much like this. You were walking with that _damn Josuke_..." he acted as if saying that name would summon Josuke himself- the one person Rohan goes out of his way to avoid. After a pause, he continued reminiscing, "I remember how beautiful you looked that day, and that night I dreamt of you. I couldn't help but draw you the following days. Days turned into weeks until we finally met in person. You were walking with Koichi and he introduced the two of us."

"I remember..." You listened intently to every word he spoke.

"Remember how Koichi left the two of us alone? That's when I first began to read your memories. I couldn't resist and didn't think much of the consequences, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I learned that day that you had a crush on Josuke."

Your face grew hot. How were you to respond to that?

"Do you still like Josuke?" he asked.

You felt guilty for ever having thoughts. Rohan had backed you in a corner you thought you couldn't escape. Regardless of what you said, he would read your mind, right?

"You don't have to answer," he interrupted your thoughts, "and I won't read your mind like that ever again. I just need you to know I care about you." He leaned forward and gave you a kiss on the forehead. "How about we sit down so you can tell me what happened today, okay?"


End file.
